Los 7 de la Santa Fé
by Wiedzmin Var Emreis
Summary: Para Soly, por su nobleza interior, por su fidelidad, su amistad, por ser y estar. Para ti, con valor y honor, levanto estos drabbles de la tumba del Druida. Ruadan nunca existió; todo era mio.


**LA MADRE:**

"_La madre regala el Don de la vida, vela por toda esposa y mujer. Su dulce sonrisa aplaca al ira y ama a los niños."_

Catelyn Stark es la personificación de esta deidad. Madre gentil, madre bondadosa. Persona respetable con un gran sentido del deber y fuerte moral. Con un profundo amor hacia su familia, tal y como dicta el lema de su casa. La traición no existe para ella, y removerá cielo, mar y tierra para vengarse de todo aquel que se atreva a hacer daño a los suyos. Catelyn Stark, madre coraje por excelencia.

_FAMILIA, DEBER, HONOR_

* * *

**EL PADRE:**

"_El rostro del Padre es fuerte y severo, juzga certero el bien y el mal. Sopesa las vidas, las largas, las breves y ama a los niños"._

Eddard Stark, es la personificación de esta deidad. Padre estricto, Padre comprensivo. Persona leal, fiel y agradecida. Arraigado a las viejas costumbres. Quien dicta sentencia, debe blandir la espada. Señor de Invernalia, y guardián del Norte. Aunque ama a su familia, su sentido del honor y el deber, hará que lo abandone todo para cumplir con lo que debe hacerse. Así sucedió en la rebelión de Robert, así sucedió tras la muerte de Jon Arryn.

_SE ACERCA EL INVIERNO_

* * *

**EL GUERRERO:**

"_El fuerte guerrero enfrenta enemigos, nos protege siempre en el vivir. Con espada, escudo, con arco y lanza, él guarda a los niños."_

Robert Baratheon, es la personificación de esta deidad. Guerrero letal, guerrero indómito. El campo de batalla es su hogar. La sangre del enemigo, y más si es la de un dragón, su sustento. El azufre su oxígeno y el acero contra el acero, música celestial para sus oídos. Los años lo han echado a perder físicamente, pero no así su amor por la guerra, ni sus ganas de ver los cuerpos de sus enemigos bajo tierra.

_NUESTRA ES LA FURIA_

* * *

**LA VIEJA:**

"_La vieja es anciana y muy sabia, y nuestros destino contempla pasar. Levanta su lámpara de oro rutilante y guía a la niños."_

Olenna Tyrell, es la personificación de esta deidad. Abuela cariñosa, abuela protectora. Que una rosa este desnutrida, no significa que ya no tenga espinas. Más peligrosas son esas que no se ven, que no se intuyen. Los años le han dado sabiduría, experiencia y astucia mordaz. Con elegancia y buenas maneras, completará su destino. Una hiedra venenosa aunque se vista de sedas, cortesía y sonrisas, hiedra venenosa se queda.

_CRECIENDO FUERTE_

* * *

**EL HERRERO:**

"_El Herrero trabaja sin descanso, para nuestro mundo enderezar. Usa su martillo, enciende su fuego, todo para los niños"._

Jon Arryn, es la personificación de esta deidad. Señor del Nido de Águilas, Defensor del Valle y Guardián del Oriente; posteriormente Mano del Rey. La Mano como el herrero debe enderezar las herramientas con las que trabaja. El Rey gobierna, pero la mano del monarca, es el motor que mueve los engranajes de los reinos haciendo que se muevan a los mismos compases, y con la precisión de un reloj suizo. Sin Mano no hay Rey, sin Rey no hay Reino, no hay Pueblo y sin Pueblo, no hay Civilización.

_TAN ALTO COMO EL HONOR_

* * *

**LA DONCELLA:**

"_La doncella baila por nuestro cielos, ella vive en todo suspiro de amor. Su sonrisa bella da vuelo a las aves y sueños a los niños."_

Sansa Stark, es la personificación de esta deidad. Pajarito pelirrojo de pequeño tamaño que canta, baila y sonríe, como si la vida un cuento fuera. Dulce como una niña, cariñosa como una madre y tierna como una doncella. La vida es un juego cruel, pero con sueños y fantasías, superará los obstáculos; y al final, conseguirá su galante caballero; Aunque en realidad no sea un caballero, ni tampoco un galán de cuento.

_SE ACERCA EL INVIERNO_

* * *

**EL DESCONOCIDO:**

No hay oración, ni canto para el desconocido. No se ora a aquel que representa la muerte. No hay canción para ese que guía a los muertos al otro lado. No hay personificación única para esta deidad. Todos somos desconocidos, pues todos puestos en circunstancias particulares, podemos llevar a otro ser vivo al mundo de los muertos. Todos somos desconocidos, por la sencilla razón de que todos somos capaces de matar, todos tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre. Todos somos pecadores. Todos somos impíos. Todos somos asesinos.


End file.
